Collide
by Beverly Marie
Summary: Who would have thought that this sweet guy was an alien from another planet? I know now that you never judge a book by it's cover because you never know what it will hold inside and when you do, it ends up changing your life in ways you never thought. That's what I learned when I met Edward. One-Shot.


I finish changing my daughter Sara's diaper and wiped the sweat off my brow. It was tiring taking care of a newborn baby. I walked into my bedroom sighing at my husband's sleeping figure. Five years ago, I would have never thought we would be here, married with a little baby girl. Then again I didn't expect meeting Edward either. But I don't ever regret meeting Edward and I don't think he does either.

* * *

I awoke abruptly hearing a noise downstairs. I groaned looking at my alarm clock. 4:53 A.M. Only seven minutes left to sleep, I might as well get up. I sit up rubbing my eyes with my wrist and pull my covers off of me. I hear the noise again, This time it's louder and coming from what sounds like the kitchen. Maybe it's just my dad, I think rationally.

He is always trying to grab a midnight snack. I place my feet on on the cold floor grabbing the bat from under my bed, Just to be safe. I walk out of my bedroom into my hallway walking towards my fathers bedroom. I walk carefully and quietly peeking my head into his bedroom. There he is, in all his glory, sleeping and snoring very loudly. I smile at him finally getting some rest. He has been working his butt off this week, because of my older sister Vanessa's wedding next month. He is in charge of practically everything and my sister's constant nagging isn't of any help either.

Wait! I said internally. If my dad is here sleeping, Who is in the kitchen? I slowly walked out of my fathers room clutching the bat to my chest. I go down the steps trying not to make any noise and when I reach the last step, I quickly flick the light switch gasping at what I see in front of me. But it's not so much of a what as it is actually a who.

It was a boy. A very tall boy. Probably about 6'5. He had a friendly face, With big cheeks and a full smile that was accompanied by two small, but deep, dimples. He kept smiling at me, Which made me feel safe but scared at the same time. " Who are you?" I whispered curiously. I was shivering still standing by the steps. He hesitated for a second and watched me wearily. His smile became forced and as soon as he answered I knew why. In a deep voice he answered. " I am Prince Edward."

I did the most logical thing I could think of, I laughed. He looked at me curiously as I held on to my stomach giggling very loudly. A prince? He really thought he was a prince. " You have got to be kidding me." I say amused.

" I wish I was." He muttered looking down at his Converse's. " Why?"

" You wouldn't understand."

" I think I can keep up." I smirked.

" I don't want to be a royal." He said the word like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. " They are controlled, Not able to think for themselves. Everything is decided for them and they don't get a say in anything." He shook his head.

" Where are you from?"

" See, Thats the thing. If I tell you…you won't believe me." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Now I am confused. " How can you guarantee that?"

" Because when I told you I was a prince, You didn't believe me." He has a good point.

" Come on just tell me." I pleaded. " If I tell you will you promise to keep an open mind?" I nodded slowly.

He took a deep breath. " I am from another galaxy. The Andromeda Galaxy to be exact." I blinked three times trying to read his face. He looked completely serious, He wasn't kidding.

" So...You're an alien?" I asked.

" Not the response I was expecting but, Yes I am an alien." He smiled.

" Why are you here on earth?" I struggled to answer the question due to the fact I was still taking in that he wasn't of our species.

" I kind of used my galaxy traveling device incorrectly?" He said it like it was a question.

" You guys have galaxy travel?" I exclaimed excitedly.

" Yeah, You guys don't?"

" Well duh, I mean you don't see us popping in to your planet."

" Well I was supposed to go to the galaxy on the left but I went to the one on the right, Which is this one." So he came here accidentally.

" Why were you going to another galaxy?"

" Oh uhh... My parents had arranged a marriage for me and a girl I didn't even know."

Arranged marriage?

" Oh. I'm sorry, It must be hard to have to marry someone you don't even love."

" It's OK. It was gonna happen eventually." He whispered averting his gaze.

I felt bad for him. How was he so sweet and kind when the people who raised him were so cruel?

" Well whenever you need to get away from your family, You can come here." I reassured him.

" Thanks, I think I like earth." He smiled to himself.

He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened slightly. " Oh man, I'm late for dinner. My moms gonna kill me!" He said loudly.

" It's like 5 in the morning."

" Where we live its 6:00 o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Hey, hey. Not so loud. My dad is up there sleeping." I shushed him.

" Right sorry. Ugh I have to go." He whispered.

" It's OK."

"You can come back any time. And by the way, I'm Bella."

" I might just take you up on that offer and nice to meet you Bella." He beamed.

He turned a knob on his watch and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

A whole month had passed and there was no sign of Edward. I was worried about him and couldn't help but miss him. I even went downstairs in the middle of the night just to check if he was playing hide and seek with father noticed a change in my behavior and kept pestering me about it. I just dodged his questions and changed the subject.

Today is my sisters wedding and I have to be happy for her. So I put on a happy facade and smiled as I walked to my seat outside of the church. My phone beeped from my dress pocket.

I took it out. I read the text.

_Hey Bella, This is_ _Edward_._ I am messaging you from one of your earth's cellular devices and I wanted to ask you something. So, look behind you._

I turned around and was met by the face of the one and only Edward. I squealed and hugged him from behind my seat almost falling over in the process. He chuckled and returned the hug lifting me off my feet.

" So I take it, you're happy to see me." He smirked.

" Oh don't flatter yourself." I giggled.

I started staring at his jaw dropping smile and his emerald green eyes that capture you and never let go, eyes that are so deep they pierce the soul-

" Bella?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" Huh? Um sorry what did you say?"

" Do you want to take a walk? I have something really important to ask you."

" Ok, Sure."

We started walking along the stone path that was laid out next to the wedding chapel.

" So how did you get a phone?" I asked.

" I bought it on the street."

I laughed really hard clutching my sides so I wouldn't embarrass myself too much.

" You shouldn't buy things off the street you know."

" I bought it to impress you. And I didn't know where to get one." He said shyly.

He made me get butterflies in my stomach.

" Why did you do it for me?" I asked blushing.

" I did it because I thought that if I had a phone just like normal earth people you would go on a date with me."

He wanted to date me.

Boring.

Average.

Baseball playing me.

Oh my gosh!

" You want to date me?" I whispered.

" Yeah." He placed my hands in his. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met and you actually listened when I told you about my problems."

" I am flattered and I would love to go on a date with you."

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back just the same.

Who would have thought that this sweet guy was an alien from another planet? I know now that you never judge a book by it's cover because you never know what it will hold inside and when you do, it ends up changing your life in ways you never thought possible.

That's what I learned when I met Edward.


End file.
